A communication network may comply with any of a number of telecommunication protocols designed to standardized communications between network nodes. These protocols may provide, e.g., common data representation, authentication, error detection/correction techniques, etc. As with any technologies, protocols, and the infrastructures to support them, evolve with time. Often significant investments into an infrastructure supporting a particular protocol may be lost due to an industry trend that moves away from that protocol. Conversion specific systems routers have been developed to provide backward compatibilities with some legacy protocols. However, these systems often require multiple devices, e.g., a sequence of routers, and/or provide limited flexibility to support both legacy and modern data communications.